Useless
by Morgan MusicalMarathon
Summary: Sasuke is dead. Sakura feels that it's all her fault, he had been protecting her. Will she be able to move on with her life, or will she follow Naruto's lead and take her own life...? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't continue to live like this dammit!" I screeched out at my best friend. "I'm useless! I'm completly, fucking useless! I couldn't even save him Naruto! I couldn't even save him...!" My words echoed down the abandoned hallway and my body began to shake with sobs.

I slowly slid my back down the pristine hospital wall. I pulled off my surgical cover and flung it to the floor. I began to scream.

"Damn it! Fucking damn it! He died because of me Naruto! Sasuke died, because he protected my useless ass. I couldn't save him either! All those years of training with Tsunade, and I couldn't do a damn thing to keep his heart beating... It was all my fault... All my fault..." I punched and banged my head against the wall, blood covering the stark white wallpaper as my forehead busted open and my knuckles bled.

Naruto said nothing as I ranted and sobbed. Sasuke had been severly injured while he protected me, and he had died because I couldn't defend myself. It wasn't fair... It wasn't fair to myself, it wasn't fair to Naruto, and it damn sure wasn't fair to Sasuke...

Right now, his body lay in a closed operating room. His body cold, and dead. A blanket now covered his once alive body, cutting off his corpse from the room. I had tried to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing that I could do... Sasuke had died... Kakashi sensei was in the intensive care, but Sasuke... Sasuke was dead.

He would never go on to have a family, or avenge his clan's death. He would never get to fall in love, or graduate to Jonin. He would never get to see any of his friends anymore, or acomplish anything in life. He was dead. Stupidly, and forever dead. It was all my fucking fault.

"Damn it..." I sobbed, breaking the words up.

Naruto said nothing, but I could see the small tears fall from his upward direction to the floor, starting a small puddle. My heart broke as I knew that he had lost not only a best friend, but a brother. Something like a bond that ran deep through your being and soul. It was my fault. There was no way that I would come back from this to forgive myself. Hell, Naruto would never forgive me. I had killed his rival, brother, and best friend. I had killed him with my uselessness. It was all my fault.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled brokenly.

That did it.


	2. Chapter 2

I lost control of myself. I got up, punched walls, broke furniture, screamed, shrieked, and cursed. I yelled Sasuke's name. I apologised, but in the end, I was sedated to stop my rants.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to find myself in a white padded room. I had officially lost my mind. The cold buckles of a straight jacket spread their chill through the cloth and touched my back. I ran up to the window just in time to see a stretcher covered with a blanket. A corpse. I saw a small mess of yellow hair and a tanned arm fell from underneath the cloth.

Naruto was dead too.

I fell to the ground, sobbing yet again. I banged my head against the glass until it cracked. 2 people had to come in and hold me down while another injected medicine into my neck. I was out in 3 seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

I had killed someone else. First Sasuke, then Naruto. It was all my fault. You've done it now Sakura... I screamed at myself. I opened my green eyes to reveal the same room as before. My now long hair was braided back, and my forehead felt tight, like I had stitched holding the flesh closed. I probably did. I looked at the door and saw a sad looking sensei. Kakashi's singular visible eye was filled with sadness as a man in a white coat talked to him. The sedative was still dulling my senses as they let Kakashi into the room. He stood opposite from me in my corner, my head leaned up against the wall. My eyes were half-lidded.

".. assume you know... Naruto... suicide... not... fault..." Tid bits of Kakashi's speech reached my ears.

I was too drugged to really react. I just wanted to sleep. So I did, slowly closing my eyes and entering oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent an eternity in that cell. 423 days to be exact. I used my toenails to make small scratches on the pads to mark the days. I slept most of the time, drugged at all times, so everything was a blur and not really much to differentiate from dreams. They released me to my best friend Ino's care. She was called away for work 3 days after I was released to her home.

My mind was still hazy, but only slightly as I began my work. I took a sharpie and wrote on the wall of "my room".

I grabbed the rope, tying it into a fairly noose-like shape, then hanging it from an industrial hook in the ceiling. After making sure it was secure, I stood atop a chair and pulled my head through the loop.

Sasuke... Naruto... I'm sorry... I tightened the rope.

Please for give me, Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

I kicked over the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Useless.**


End file.
